105820-well-here-is-what-black-hole-dye-looks-like
Content ---- ---- ---- looks good but for 27 plat im convinced someone is on crack...and it ain't the player. | |} ---- ---- Only 5 1/2 months worth of plat to dye 1 set of armour. Seems reasonable. | |} ---- What armor do you have for the costume in the pictures? Looks great btw! | |} ---- ---- ---- That is what costumes are for, so you never have to just replace them. | |} ---- ---- Or better yet if it made you invisible like Predator with the little light bending outline. THAT would be so worth the money since it is a "black hole" dye and all... | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably a platinum or 2 for a whole set :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Which comes from the difficulty of obtaining it... | |} ---- ---- ---- Still high, but not impossibly so. If it costs 1-2p to use the dye on a costume set, but 27p to use it on regular armour (in costume slots) then that's the problem right there. Carbine need to equalize the cost of dyeing so that it doesn't matter what you are dyeing (costume, white, green, blue or epic), all that matters is the rarity of the dye. If they do this they'll have a fairer system that makes more sense. | |} ---- ---- We don't need that extra layer of rarity. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have no idea why that isn't immediately classed as a bug with a 'we're looking into this, this will be fixed soon' response. Seriously. There's no gear you can buy in the game that 90p. Even the one's getting carried in PVP to 1800 (which gives them rocking full set and BiS pre-raid weapon) pay less then that.... compared to a colour change. WTF. | |} ---- ---- Dark Matter dye is another example, running through the dungeons for silver attunements I saw many dye bags dropping, this is one thats in them, kinda close to that expensive one for alot less gold... :P Thanks for posting the pictures of the 27 Plat one, for science! | |} ---- It costs me less than a gold to dye my whole Raidin' or Highwayman costume Black (via the Black Hole Dye). My strain costume costs 11p. | |} ---- ---- Well its more of a customization than gear, but....there is that 100p hoverboard from blighthaven....(lol) I think I'd be perfectly fine with the cost of dye if when i sell the item I dye it gives back the money you put in to dye it. | |} ---- That theory doesn't hold water; regardless of if you're selling crafted armor or CREDD, you can only get what other people are willing to pay; SOMEONE has to earn 27 plat or at least gather 1 plat from 27 other people who earned it in item transactions. | |} ---- ---- ---- On the flip side, what if you were a WoW player, and you could get 4 months of sub time instead of transmogging your gear? It depends on how you look it at I guess. | |} ---- ---- So, using Black Hole dye varies from 1g for Highwayman to 11p for Strain to 27p for regular armour. Maybe more for certain endgame armour? There's a screenshot of Supernova White costing 82p on what looks like endgame gear. They seriously need to standardize the costs, at reasonable price point. Or better still, dyes should be FREE to use once unlocked, so that players can properly express themselves and enjoy their dyes without having to put in endless hours of grinding just to change a colour scheme. Obtaining the dye in the first place should be the achievement (and it is, many are very rare). Using it should not cost insane amounts of plats. I'm sure there'll be the usual "MMOs need gold sinks" response. Yes they do, but gold sinks need to be properly balanced, be reasonable and fair and make sense. The current dye system is none of these things. | |} ---- ---- ---- I won't argue against making them more reasonable, but they are standard. They just happen to be multiplicative, or at the very least on a very steep sliding scale. Rarity of the dye, level of the item, and size/importance of the area/slot all add up (too fast). They never explained the formula, thus the end result is opaque. I'm not opposed to a certain amount of 'pricing for the future' but if you overdo it and expect people to have scads of extra money or play the CX to get rich, you're targeting the wrong audience. Customization should be accessible to all, and if there isn't a lot of work involved in getting a color, it shouldn't cost more than all the money you get leveling 1-50. | |} ----